Dia Cero
by Adriana Dy
Summary: - Hola Batsy vamos a divertirnos. - El payaso palmea el hombro de la sombra y esboza una sádica sonrisa. Hay un golpe luego una carcajada macabra, se acerca . - Aclaremos esto. ¿Que duele más? Izquierda o derecha.- El payaso levanta la palanca y golpea su rostro dos veces, antes de arrojarla a la sombra para que pueda divertirse también. - Nunca debí confiar en ti.- Grita la som
1. Chapter 1

Sintió un golpe en el casco, una patada para ser exactos, le retumbaron sus cervicales, el golpe fue tan duro que le casco fue destrozado.

_\- Fui un tonto por confiar en ti_

_\- Eres todo un personaje, Nunca te vi golpear al Joker tan fuerte y lo odias -_ Respondió con una sonrisa cínica como era su costumbre, siempre siendo el pequeño punk que nunca se doblega ante nadie.

\- _Callate_ \- Otro golpe vino a su quijada, la cabeza le zumbo, sintió el sabor a hierro en su boca.

Lo tomó del cuello casi asfixiándolo.

\- _Le disparaste al pingüino ante las cámaras - _Otro reclamo más del hombre que alguna vez fue su padre.

Tomo fuerzas y jadeante protesto - _¿Y que? Sabes las mierda que él ha hecho, las personas que ha herido, las vida que ha tomado._ \- las manos apretaban más su cuello, lo escucho crujir pero no podía callarse, no podía dejar el sarcasmo a un lado, era parte de él, siempre había sido una forma de liberar el dolor para que le importara menos lo que estaba viviendo, con Willis era lo mismocuando se interpone entre el y su madre con algún comentario que desataba su ira dirigiendola hacia el y no hacia Catherine - _¿O estas triste por que te perdiste el juego?_ -

Otro cabezazo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, vio las mandíbulas del hombre apretarse, el sadismo con el que estaba siendo tratado no lo hubiera esperado de él, del Joker probablemente.

Su ojo derecho empezaba a cerrarse por el maltrato, su rostro se sentía arder, el solo estaba tomando golpe a golpe sin reaccionar.

_-NO MÁS RED HOOD -_

Jason vio la ira del hombre, una ira que nunca había visto ni con sus peores enemigos, _Va a matarme _pensó, _Por segunda vez voy a estar muerto. Bueno fue divertido mientras duró_ apretó las mandíbulas, alzó el brazo tratando de protegerse pero algo pasaba en su espalda y cerebro que lo estaba volviendo lento y se preparó y solo espero el siguiente golpe. De repente nada. Fue rescatado y llevado al cuartel flotante, para luego con un beso, su corazón se derritió en ese beso tan anhelado, todo dejo de dolor, su corazón latió a mil por hora, solo fue el preludio para perderlo todo, ella lo arrojó del cuartel para hacerlo aterrizar sin control en un tejado.

-**ARTEMIS**\- El estómago se hundió vio cómo desaparecía en una gran explosión, su corazón dejó de latir por un momento, sus ojos se rozaron de lágrimas. Perdió todo en esa noche, ¿por que estaba pasándole esto? se preguntaba. El dolor lo inundaba.

Los vio desaparecer, no fue la golpiza, no fueron ni ofensas, eso fue perder a su familia, la mujer que amaba, el pequeño clon de superman que lo había visto como un hijo o un hermano menor que necesitaba su protección, él quería ir con ellos sin importar el destino aunque ese destino fuera la muerte.

Sus hombros se encorvan, las lágrimas brotaban sin control, hizo un casi insonoro lamento, otra vez todo lo era arrebatado. Solo había dolor en el.

Algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Estás parado detrás de mí ¿Cierto? - Y se lanzó, ya nada importaba, si vivía o moría, solo quería estar con las personas que amaba y lo amaban con la misma fuerza que el lo hacia. No rechazos, no juicios.

Lanzó la patada al aire, asertiva, tan fuerte que rompió el batarang de su agresor, descargó en ella toda la frustración en el, pero el dolor seguía, vivido, desgarrando que no importo lo que vino a continuación.

Un golpe en las costillas, una se fisuró, dos de ellas se rompieron del lado derecho, una fisuro el hígado, lo hizo inclinarse pero fue tomado del casco y levantado otro golpe fue al costado izquierdo esta vez fue el bazo y un pulmón, sintió como le faltaba el aire, sus piernas estaban cediendo.

Fue tomado del cuello, como pudo con un hilo de aire alcanzó la mano de su agresor y giro no soportaba el dolor en sus entrañas, no podía respirar, se estaba colapsando. Otro golpe fue insertado en su espalda, algo crujió, sintió una fuerte descarga en su columna gadio sin aire, sintió que su cuerpo fue sacudido y lo último que pudo sentir fue un fuerte golpe que en su mentón. En ese momento algo se rompió, escuchó un fuerte zumbido venido de un entumecimiento total.

El dolor fue tal que ya no supo nada, se desplomó.


	2. Sangrando

Batman por fin lo vio quedarse quieto, inmóvil, iba a enseñarle a la Capucha Roja lo que significaba traicionarlo. Ya no era su hijo, solo veía a un frío asesino que destruyó su confianza.

Había sangre por todos lados, en su traje, en la capa ya se encargaría de limpiarlo. Pero primero tendría que limpiar su error, nunca debió hacerlo Robin, nunca debió llevarlo a la familia Jason Todd era su desgracia. El le abrió las puertas, lo alimento, le dio techo, lloró su muerte y cuando regreso era solo una cosa que usaba el cuerpo del que había sido su hijo una vez. Pero eso acababa esta noche, por fin iba a enmendar sus error y encerrarlo para siempre y nunca voltear atrás.

Batman casi resbala con el charco de sangre que yacía en el suelo, lo miró con desprecio, era solo basura que tenía que limpiar, se inclinó y arranco del pecho magullado de Red Hood la insignia del murciélago, era una deshonra que la Capucha lo portara nunca lo había merecido. Pensó en todas las oportunidades que le dio para redimirse pero siempre sería el asesino que el entreno, su desgracia, su vergüenza debió verlo venir antes que sucediera lo de Felipe.

Con asco lo tomó del casco y lo arrastró, para arrojarlo a Blackgate o tal vez a la zona fantasma. En el cuartel de la Liga tenían un portal que él podía usar, esperaría a tener el cuartel solo para él solo y entonces darle a Capucha el destino que merecía.

Mientras lo arrastraba y pensaba cómo deshacerse de su error una flecha voló electrocutandolo para dejarlo inconsciente. Fue lo último que supo del Jason.


End file.
